Take a Bow
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: My first one shot and song fic so I hope you like based on the song Take a Bow by Rihanna


This is my first one shot and my first song fic. Starts Kouga/Kagome ends InuYasha/Kagome. Hope you like it the song is Take a Bow by Rihanna.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Take a Bow.... I can dream though

Kagome walked in the door.

It was their anaversery. She was going to surprise him. She closed the door behind her unaware of what was going on. She turned aroud and the smile dropped from her face.

"Ooh.. Kouga." a girl with short red hair moaned.

He was on the couch in a tangle of limbs with another girl trailing sweet kisses down her neck as his hands wandered down her pants to her core.

"K-Kouga...." Kagome whispered shocked her choclate brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Huh?" Kouga asked as he turned around,"Kagz? W-What are you doing here?"

_Ooh_

_How bout a round of applause _

"It's our anaversery." Kagome said sadly.

_Yeah_

_Standin' Ovation?_

Kouga looked surprised.

"Were over." Kagome whispered turning around and running back home.

_Ooh, Oh Yeah_

_Yeah Y-Yeah Yeah_

Kagome cried as she pressed her back against the door. Where had she gone wrong. _He's been cheating on me this whole time._she thought sadly. There was a banging on the door.

"Kagome!" Kouga called through the door.

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standin outside my house..._

"Please I'm Sorry!" he said.

_Tryin to apologize_

_You're so ugly_

_When you cry_

"Come on Kagz!" he begged.

_Please, Just cut it out_

"Please I'm sorry!" He begged again.

"No Your Not!" Kagome sobbed.

_Don't tell me you're sorry_

_Cause you're not_

The sound of foot steps thudding on the ground.

_And baby_

_When I know you're only sorry _

_You got caught_

"Yes I am! It was a mistake!" He lied.

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin'_

"I thought you loved me." She screamed.

The foot steps got louder.

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closin_

I'm Done With You And Your Lies!" Kagome's small frame shook with her constant sobs.

_That was quite a show _

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

"Just Leave." She begged him.

"No" He said simply.

_Ooh_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_(get gone)_

"Just take your Shit and go." She screamed throwing all his clothes and the things he bought her out a window.

_You better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on_

_(come on)_

"Please Kagome I do love you!" He said.

_Talkin bout_

_Girl I love you_

_Your the one_

_This just looks like a re-run_

"Stop lying to me!" She screamed.

_Please_

_What else is on_

_(Ooh Oh Oh)  
_

"Please I'm Sorry!" He begged once more.

_And don't tell me you're sorry _

_Cause you're not_

"Just Go Away and stop lying to me." She sobbed.

_And baby_

_When I know you're only sorry _

_You got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin'_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closin_

"We're Over!" She said forcefully.

The foot steps ceased.

_That was quite a show _

_Very entertaining_

"She said it's over. So leave now before I kick your ass." the famillar gruff voice stated.

Kagome's heart beat faster. _InuYasha. _She thought.

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

"NO!" Kougas furious yell hit her ears."Kagomes Mine!"

"Just leave!" InuYasha Shouted.

He had lied the whole time it was never over between them. Kouga had cheated on her the whole time.

_And the award for the best liar_

_Goes to you_

_(Goes to you)_

He had never been faithful she was just a quick fuck. It wasn't love.

_For makin me believe_

_That you could be _

_Faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

The sounds of a long drawn out fight raged for what seemed like hous but was only momentes.

_How bout a round of applause _

_Standin' Ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me goin_

Is he gone. It had gotten quiet.

_Now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closin_

_That was quite a show _

_Very entertainin_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

There was a soft knock at the door.

_Go on and take a bow_

Kagome bit her lip.

_But it's over now_

"Kagome?" came the soft call through the door. There was the click of the door opening.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as the previous events flashed before her eyes.

Soft foot steps. She let out a strangled sob as she slowly slid to the ground her back pressed against the wall.

"Kagome..." the soft whisper reached her ears. "What happened to you?" he asked.

There was a soft thump as he sat next to her.

"H-He was ch-cheating on me t-the whole t-time." She cried softly. Two warm arms wrapped around her. She burried her face in his chest crying loudly.

"It'll be okay Kagome. Do you want me to call Sango or Rin?" Kagome shook her head."Kikyou?" he tried. She shook her head again,"Ayame?" Kagome sobbed loudly.

"Kouga was with her wasn't he?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Damn that bastard. I'm gonna go skin em' both wait here." InuYasha growled.

"Please don't leave me." Kagome whispered. InuYasha calmed at once and nodded.

"Thank you."

Okay that was my first did you like it could have been better what I'd like to know what you think thanks and later.


End file.
